Need you now
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she takes a liking to Jack. Thing is, Jack likes Kim. Kim likes Jack but thinks he has a crush on the new girl. What happens when she turns to Brody for comfort? What will Jack do?
1. Back to Brody?

"Kim!" thunder cracked, drowning out the sound of Jack's voice as he chased after her. "Kim, wait!" He grabbed her arm, whirling her around to face him.

"Get away from me!" She yelled. "I don't want to hear your stupid excuses!"

"Kim, I'm sorry." He whispered.

**Okay…Let's start from the beginning.**

* * *

"Let's pair up guys." Rudy instructed. "Milton with me, Eddie with Jerry, and Jack with Kim."

"Don't worry, Kim, I promise I'll go easy on you." Jack joked as they bowed to each other.

"How sweet." She gave him a sarcastic smile, took his arm, and flipped him.

He landed on the ground with a hard thud and groaned.

"Jack!" Rudy panicked, running over to him. "Are you okay?!"

His response was another pain filled groan as Kim kneeled next to Jack.

"Oh, no." Rudy started pacing back and forth. "This is NOT good. I can't have my star black belt hurt!"

"Hey!" Kim said. "I'M a black belt too!"

"Yes…a black belt who hurt my STAR black belt, Kimberly!" He huffed.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Jack, leaning over him. "I'm sorry, Jack. Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little." His voice was strained, but he managed to sit up slowly. "That was pretty good, Kim."

"Really?" She asked, surprised that he wasn't as angry as Rudy was about the whole situation.

"Of course." He smiled slightly, standing up.

"Careful." She warned helping him up.

"J-." Rudy was going to make sure he was okay, but Jerry, Milton, and Eddie pulled him back, realizing that Jack and Kim were having a moment.

"Thanks." Jack leaned onto Kim's shoulder.

"I really didn't know I'd hurt you that bad." She frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." He chuckled. "But…you owe me." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy watched in anticipation and inched forward silently with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" A voice cut through the intense silence.

Jack pulled away from Kim as the guys all complained about the interruption until Rudy walked up to the girl.

"Can I help you?" He tried to sound as nice as possible.

"Um, I'm Emily. I'm supposed to start training here today." She motioned the training bag in her hand. "This is the Bobby Wasabi dojo, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Rudy became excited. "Your mom called earlier, let me show you your locker."

"Hi, I'm Jack." He introduced himself, smiling at her.

"Hi." She blushed and looked down at her feet before walking away with Rudy.

Kim grimaced as she caught the small exchange between them. "Can we get to practicing?"

"Oh, sure." Jack took a fighting stance. "Ready?"

"Yes." She grit her teeth as she took her fighting stance also. She dodged the punch Jack threw and took his arm, throwing him to the ground again.

"Ow!" He whined. "A little help, please?" He stuck his hand out.

"Sure." She faked a smile at him, but walked out of the dojo instead.

* * *

"Yo, I don't care how cute she is. I would have totally won that bet if she hadn't walked in." Jerry said, annoyed at Emily showing up.

It was Monday, three days after Jack almost kissed Kim in the dojo, but new girl Emily showed up.

"So, why do you think Kim threw Jack on the floor again, and then just left?" Eddie asked, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Kim's jealous." Milton stated. "It's so obvious."

"What is?" A voice asked from behind them.

They all jumped and turned to face Kim.

"What's up, Kim?" Jerry's voice shot up an octave.

"Why is your voice so high?" She asked, opening her locker and pulling out a couple of books and a notebook.

"It's not." He replied in the same tone. "Come on, Jerry!" He scolded himself in his normal voice, walking away from her with Eddie and Milton trailing behind him.

Kim laughed and shook her head at how dorky they could be sometimes.

"Hey, Kim."

The smile on her face dropped, turning into an eye roll as she faced Jack. "What?"

"Whoa." He put his hands up. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." She lied. "Why would you think anything's wrong?"

"Um, because you sound mad."

She opened her mouth to speak, but was disrupted by Emily.

"Hi!" She waved at them, smiling at Jack.

"Hi, Emily!" Kim mockingly returned her enthusiasm. "Bye, Emily." She slammed her locker closed and walked away.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked Jack.

"No." He sighed.

* * *

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Kim?" Jack asked the guys at lunch.

"Um." Jerry laughed. "Are you THAT oblivious?"

"I didn't know you knew what oblivious meant, Jerry."

"I know things! Anyways, Kim's jealous because of Emily."

"Why would Kim be jealous of Emily?" Jack questioned. "She's only been here for three days."

"Oh, come on dude." Jerry bit into his sandwich. "Emily likes you. That's why Kim's jealous."

"Emily does not like me." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hi, guys." Emily sat next to him, resulting in Jerry giving him a smirk.

Jack glared at him, then looked around. "Where's Kim at anyways?"

* * *

Kim was looking at Jack and Emily from afar, noticing that Emily was sitting in the seat she normally sat in. She looked around, trying to find some place to sit so she didn't have to explain the mood she was in earlier, and so that she wouldn't tear Emily's head off for taking her place.

"You look lost, Kimmy."

She whipped around to see Brody. "I'm um…" she glanced over at her usual table, but sighed. "Can I sit?" she pointed at the chair next to him.

"Of course." He smiled at her as she sat down. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little…bummed out." She picked at her food.

"About what?" He leaned on his elbow. "I know we got off on a rough start, but I promise that you can trust me this time, Kim. I even quit the Black Dragons, those guys were bad news."

Giggling, she nodded her head. "Okay. I like Jack, but the new girl does too...I have no chance against her."

"Who says?"

"I say." She looked at him. "She's pretty, she's funny, she can do Karate-."

"So can you." Brody pointed out quickly. "You're pretty, you're funny. I mean, you're pretty amazing, Kim."

She blushed. "Thanks. You know, I really don't want to go Karate practice today, do you wanna hang out at the mall?"

"Sure." He smiled.

* * *

**Who loves Jack and Kim? I do! I do! (x**


	2. Not a chapter, but please read anyways

**Quick announcement, guys. I know some of you are excited about Brody being in this story, but let me just say that he won't be in it as much as you hoped =/ I didn't really plan on him being a huge, major character. He'll be in the story here and there, but he won't really have much going on with his character. This story will really only focus mainly on Jack and Kim and one other couple, but that's about it. I fully understand if, after finding out Brody isn't much of a main character, that you want to stop reading the story. Trust me, it's cool. I'm not sure if I'll make another Jack and Kim story where Brody will be Kim's love interest at first, unless I can think of a really really good plot line for it. Thanks for reading.**


	3. You what?

"Why is Kim over there?" Jack glared in the direction of Kim and Brody.

"Who cares?" Milton shrugged.

"I care!" Jack stood up. "He fooled her once and I won't let her get hurt again."

"Jack." Emily stopped him by grabbing his arm. "You should leave it alone. Kim wouldn't want you making a scene in the cafeteria, would she?"

"I guess not." He frowned, sitting back in his seat. "But…why would she be talking to him again?"

"Maybe she likes him." Emily suggested, taking a bite of her apple.

"No way." Jack shook his head. "She'd never like that traitor."

"You sure?" Jerry teased. "Looks like they're having a good time." He was referring to Kim and Brody laughing and sitting close together.

Little did Jerry know that his poking fun at what seemed innocent would only fuel Jack's jealousy.

"This is stupid!" Jack sneered, getting up from the table and walking away.

"Way to go, Jerry." Milton snapped at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "His fault, bro. If he li-."

"Shut up!" Eddie whispered, gesturing to Emily, who was picking at her food.

* * *

"Where's Kim?" Rudy asked his students. "It's not like her to miss practice."

"She was talking to Brody today." Jerry told him. "Don't know about what."

"You don't think she'd re-join the Black Dragons, do you?" Rudy was worried; even though Emily was only one belt away from being on the same level as Jack and Kim, he still thought the dojo would go down in flames without Kim.

"Not a chance." Eddie reassured. "I bet she's just late because she's trying out for cheer again."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's it." Rudy gave off a nervous laugh.

"Hey, guys." Kim smiled as she walked into the dojo. "Sorry I missed practice."

"Why?!" Rudy grabbed her shoulders. "Don't leave us!" He gave her a tight hug.

She started coughing. "Rudy…can't…breathe…"

"Sorry!" He let go of her quickly.

"What do you mean 'don't leave us'?" She straightened out her hair.

"We saw you talking to Brody today." Jack crossed his arms, standing in front of her. "That's where you were today, wasn't it? With Brody?"

"Yeah, so?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"So, don't you think it's a little strange that he all of the sudden wants to spend time with you?"

"No, I don't." She crossed her arms. "What are you getting at, Jack?"

"I'm saying the only reason he's around you is because he wants you to go back to the Black Dragons."

"He quit the Black Dragons."

Jack scoffed. "Yeah, okay."

Kim knew he was being sarcastic, but that still didn't stop her from saying what she knew she shouldn't have.

"Stop being such a jerk just because I'm dating Brody!"

"What?!" Jack dropped his hands, not believing for a second that she would dare run back to the guy who tried to humiliate her at the cotillion in front of dozens of people.

Her hand shot up to cover her mouth; she hadn't meant to say it, but she didn't know what came over her. She hung around the mall with Brody for an hour after school and they had been discussing what she should do about the whole Emily situation.

"You're going out…with THAT guy?!" Jack was beyond heartbroken; he intended on asking Kim out earlier that day, but he decided not to once he saw the mood she was in at school.

"Uh…" She hesitated, wondering if she should carry on with the lie, but decided against it. "N-."

"Just forget it." Jack walked away from her; he didn't want to hear what she had to say. All he knew was that he had to get as far away from her as possible.

Jerry walked up to Kim and put his hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "Kim, are you okay?"

"No." She sniffed, letting the tears fall from her eyes as she turned and ran out of the dojo.

* * *

"Kim?" Brody asked, looking at the fragile blonde girl sitting on a bench at the mall. "Kim, what happened?" He sat next to her, bringing her into his arms.

"I told Jack we were dating." She said, between sobs.

"Why?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "It just came out. Then he got mad at me and just left. I mean, what's that about?" She cried even more.

"Oh, Kim." He chuckled, wiping the tears from her face. "It's about the fact that he thinks he's too late."

"Too late for what?" She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Too late to ask you to be his girlfriend."

"What?" She looked at him. "But he…" Her voice trailed off as she came to the realization that it was possible Jack liked her back.

"He's mad because he's jealous." Brody explained. "He's mad because he doesn't like Emily, he likes you."

Kim opened her mouth to say something, but that all too familiar voice interrupted her.

"So, it's true?" Jack was standing in front of them.

"Jack!" Brody stood up from the bench. "It's no-."

"Jack, please listen to me?" Kim was now standing in front of him. "Let me explain."

"Explain what?" Jack asked. "There's nothing to explain, Kim." He shook his head, walking away from her once again; he had walked out of the dojo, but decided to turn back and apologize for going off the way he did. When the guys told him that she took off, he went to find her, only to see her and Brody.

"Jack!" Kim called after him, crying into her hands. Brody sat her back down on the bench, trying to comfort her.

* * *

**Mmmmmm . I feel like I'm not going very far with this story**


	4. You can't

"Hey, Jack." Milton greeted him at school the next day. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled.

"Well, you have to talk about it, otherwise you'll never feel better."

"Fine!" Jack sighed in frustration. "Fine! I like Kim, she doesn't want me, and I feel like shit! Better?!"

"Sort of." Milton frowned.

"Ugh!" Jack threw his hands in the air and walked away from him.

"Yeesh, what's got his panties in a bunch?" Jerry asked, pulling on his backpack.

"Jack saw Kim and Brody at the mall yesterday after he came back to the dojo." Milton watched Jack walk into his next class. "He's really upset about it."

"Well, yeah." Jerry said. "It's not like he can just get over her in a week like he does with all the other girls he's had crushes on."

Milton nodded. "We should really do something to help him."

"Help who?" Emily was standing behind them. She smiled when they turned in her direction.

"Jack." Milton answered, getting an elbow to the ribs by Jerry, who didn't want Emily to have anything to do with Jack or Kim.

"What's wrong with Jack?" She was concerned.

"Why do you care?" Jerry asked her.

"Because he's my friend."

"Are you sure you don't want him to be anything more?" He crossed his arms.

"So, I like him. So what?" She shifted from one foot to the other.

"So, you can't date him, that's so what." Jerry glared at her.

"Why not?" She asked, becoming angry.

"Because K-."

"Jerry, let's get to class." Milton tugged on his arm before he said anything more.

* * *

At lunch, Jack was picking at his food, not bothering to look up as Emily sat next to him.

"Hi, Jack." She attempted to get his attention.

"Hi." He said, barely audible.

The corners of her mouth turned down as she looked at her tray of food, unsure of how to make Jack smile again.

Eddie, Milton, and Jerry sat at the table with them. Jerry gave Emily a slight glare that she happily returned.

"Has anyone seen Kim today?" Eddie questioned, looking over at Brody's table and seeing no sign of Kim.

"Why don't you go ask her new boyfriend?" Jack retorted, stabbing at the food on his plate.

"Okay." Eddie got up from his seat, not noticing the sarcasm in his friend's voice.

"No!" Jerry quickly sat Eddie back in his seat. "She's not coming to school today, she doesn't feel good."

Jack let out a sarcastic laugh. "The girl ripped my heart out, stomped on it in front of me, and SHE doesn't feel good?"

Jerry turned to him. "Okay, dude, you have got to STOP, all right? Because in all fairness, you never told her you liked her in the first place."

Jack laid his head on the table. "She knew I liked her…didn't she?"

"It'll be okay, Jack." Emily put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it won't. Not by a long shot."

She was hesitant when she said. "You can move on too."

"What?" He looked up at her.

"I mean, she's dating someone. So, why can't you move on too?" She tried hinting at the fact that she liked him and that she wanted him to ask her on a date.

Jack, being oblivious to her hints as usual, replied with. "I don't want anyone else, I want to be with Kim." He laid his head back on the table.

* * *

After school, Jack was the only one in the dojo, trying to work out all his resentment and aggravation. He was throwing hard blows and landing deadly kicks, nearly obliterating the practicing dummy.

"Angry at someone, Jack?" Rudy asked, coming out of his office.

"No." Jack was panting. "What makes you think that?"

Rudy walked up to the dummy and took the piece of paper off of it. "The fact that Brody's name is taped to this."

Jack sighed and sat on the floor, resting his elbows on his knees. "I don't get it, Rudy. Why him?"

"I don't know." He sat next to him.

"Emily says I should move on." Jack stared at the floor.

"Maybe you should." Rudy nodded his head. "Then again, if you really like Kim, you should go see her and tell her how you feel."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely." Rudy stood up, helped Jack off the floor, and patted his back. "Because if you're really going to fight for something, Jack, don't ever let anything get in your way."

"Thanks, Rudy." Jack smiled.

"Please, bring her back. We need that black belt." He pleaded.

"Rudy!"

"I'm just saying!"

* * *

**So, some of you might be thinking it's going a little fast. It's because I don't want to make it like all my other stories, where they end up together at the end. I kind of wanted to bring this couple together a little earlier to see how their relationship would evolve and how it would all work out with Emily.**


	5. Whatcha doin?

Jack had been pacing back and forth for what seemed like hours before knocking on Kim's door.

His heart started racing and he panicked when he heard the door open.

"Jack?" Kim said. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Jerry said you weren't feeling good."

"Oh. Um, I'm okay now." She looked at the ground.

"Oh, okay. That's good." Jack rubbed his hands together as the air grew colder and the rain started pouring.

"Yeah, it is." Kim shifted from one foot the other, hugging herself and trying to think of ways to break the awkward silence. "Listen, Jack, about Brody-." She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Why are you dating him?" Jack asked suddenly. "I mean, after everything he did at the cotillion and with the Black Dragons. Why are you dating him?"

"I'm-."

"Because, frankly, I don't see it. I don't see where or how you could like him?" Jack's breath was visible as he shuttered from a chill running down his spine.

"What about Emily?" Kim stepped out of the door, closing it behind her.

"What ABOUT Emily?"

"How could you like her? I don't see how you could." She imitated him.

"I don't like Emily!"

"You're lying." Kim rolled her eyes. "You liked her the second she walked into the dojo."

"You're jealous." Jack challenged. "So what if I did like her? What would that mean to you?"

"Nothing! And I'm not jealous!" She lied.

"Even if I did like Emily, at least she wouldn't be dumb enough to run off to the first Black Dragon that was nice to her." Jack immediately covered his mouth, knowing he crossed a line.

Kim's mouth hung open and tears brimmed her eyes. "Did you really just say that to me?" She whispered.

"K-Kim, I'm sorry." He stuttered. "I didn't mean-."

"You have no right to judge what I do or why I do it!" She pushed at him. "You're such a jerk!" She ran away from him.

"Kim!" He called.

"_Where the hell could she be going_?" He thought. "_That was HER house_."

"Kim!" thunder cracked, drowning out the sound of Jack's voice as he chased after her. "Kim, wait!" He grabbed her arm, whirling her around to face him.

"Get away from me!" She yelled. "I don't want to hear your stupid excuses!"

"Kim, I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean what I said." He brought her closer.

"Don't touch me!" She pushed at his chest; her tears mixed with the rain and her breath came out in huffs.

"Can we please go someplace warm?" He asked, afraid they'll both end up having a cold or end up getting pneumonia.

"No!" Thunder cracked louder this time. "If I want to get sick, I'll get sick! If I want to run around in the rain, I'll run around! And If I want to date Brody, I'll date Brody! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Jack yanked her closer, violently smashing his lips against hers. Kim didn't hesitate to kiss him back. She held on to the collar of his shirt, pulling him even closer.

"I hate you, Jack." She mumbled.

He smiled against her lips. "I know." He kissed her again, softer this time, savoring the moment for as long as he could.

* * *

Kim let out a small sneeze at school a few days later. "Achoo." She groaned.

Jack laughed, wrapping his around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Her voice was muffled when she said. "This is all your fault."

"I told you we should have gone some place warm." He kissed the top of her head.

"Aw, yeah!" Jerry ran up, giving Jack a high-five. "Finally, man!"

Jack grinned and Kim rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys, 12?" She turned to face Jerry, but Jack kept his hold on her.

Emily strode up beside Jerry with a smile on her face, but it quickly faded away once she saw Jack holding Kim by her waist. "So, you guys are together or…?"

"Yeah." Kim smiled, turned, and kissed Jack's cheek.

Emily was both upset and jealous; just yesterday they would have been at each other's throats for Kim dating Brody. She looked away from them, frowning. She caught a glimpse of Jerry smirking at her, taunting her with the fact that Jack and Kim were now a couple and she couldn't do anything about it.

She took her hand and pinched Jerry's arm, making him scream, which resulted in her giggling.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm.

By then, Kim and Jack had already walked off to their next class, leaving Jerry and Emily alone.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"For being mean." She pouted. "You started it."

"I did not!" He argued. "You're the one who was all over Jack."

"Not true!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes and started to impersonate her. "Jack, you wouldn't want to make a scene would you? Jack, it'll be okay. Jack, you can always date someone else too."

She punched his shoulder. "I don't sound like that!"

"Uh, yeah, you do." Jerry laughed, walking away from her as the bell rang.

* * *

Jack was whispering in Kim's ear at lunch.

"Stop it!" She whined, trying to focus on the notes she was copying.

He chuckled and pulled away from her ear only to rest his chin on her shoulder. "I'm only kidding, Kimberly."

"Must you use my full name?" She groaned. "And it's not funny."

"It's pretty funny to me." He leaned in and kissed her neck.

"We're at school!" She scooted away from him.

"Kim." He laughed even more, pulling her chair back to him. "I'm sorry."

She faked a laughed and pinched his nose. "If I wanted a hickey, I would have asked." She joked.

He moved shook his head, getting out of her grip. "You'll ask soon though, right?" He smiled.

She blushed and hit his chest. "Geeze, I never knew my boyfriend could be such a perv."

"What's up, guys?" Jerry sat next to Jack as the Milton and Eddie took their seats.

"Hi, Jerry." Kim smiled at him.

"Hey, man." Jack greeted.

"Kim." Brody tapped her shoulder.

"Brody!" She beamed, jumping out of her seat and giving him a hug. "Hey."

"So, you're feeling better?"

"Much." She nodded. "Thanks for asking."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Good. Because I was wondering if you'd be up to roller-skating this weekend? My dad's bringing his new girlfriend and I really don't want to face them alone."

"Whoa, wait, what?" Jack was standing next to Kim. "Like a…like a date?"

"No." Brody explained quickly. "A date would mean just me and her, but it won't be. It'll be me, her, my dad, and his girlfriend."

Kim rolled her eyes. "To make Jack feel better, can he come too?"

"Sure." Brody smiled. "The more, the better. See you guys." He walked away.

"You could've gone." Jack said, sitting back down.

"Yeah, right." She laughed. "You were about to throw a fit." She kissed his lips.

"Yeah, because he shouldn't be asking my girlfriend on a date."

"It's not a date." She pointed out. "And you're coming with us anyways."

"Jerry!"

They looked over to see Emily holding her tray of food and standing over Jerry.

"What?" He looked at her with a mouth full of food.

"You're in my seat."

"I don't see your name on it." He swallowed his food.

"Well, there's nowhere else to sit." She looked around the table.

"Too bad, huh?" Jerry snickered.

Emily faked a smile and plopped down in his lap. "Yeah, too bad."

Kim and Jack looked away to hide their laughter; they knew Jerry acted like he's been with a lot of girls, but the truth was that he didn't have that much luck.

"Uh…" Jerry scratched the back of his neck. "What…whatcha doin'?"

"Sitting. Isn't it obvious?" Emily looked at him, smirking.

"Well, I know that." He snapped while his cheeks turned red. "I mean, why are you sitting on ME?"

"Because you stole my seat."

Jerry, despite feeling a little resentment towards her, let her be.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update Dx I would have updated yesterday, but my school just had their first football game and I had to go support the boyfriend (: our school won 45-0**


	6. Invitation

"I thought you hated her, Jerry." Milton said at falafel Phil's after school.

"I don't hate her, I just don't like her." He took a bite of his falafel. "_At least_ _I think I don_'_t_."

"What's with the sudden change of opinion?" Eddie teased him. "At first, you didn't want her anywhere near you, and now you're letting her sit on your lap?"

"I didn't say I didn't want her anywhere near me, I said I didn't want her anywhere near Jack and Kim. I've been waiting for the day those two got together and I wasn't going to let her ruin it."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me." Milton dug into his pocket and pulled out twenty dollars, handing it to Jerry.

"Whoo!" Jerry stuffed the money into his pocket and held his hand out to Eddie. "I believe I won the bet."

Eddie rolled his eyes and took out his wallet.

"What bet?" Kim asked, sitting in the booth with the guys.

"That you and Jack would be a couple before Christmas." Jerry took the twenty Eddie handed him.

"Hey!" Kim was offended. "You guys really had a poll on when we would get together?"

"Yeah." Milton and Eddie nodded.

She huffed and leaned back, crossing her arms then putting on a devious smile. "Ten bucks says Jerry and Emily will be a couple by the end of the week."

"You're on!" Eddie shook her hand.

"Twenty says they'll be a couple by tomorrow." Milton shook her hand.

"Hey!" Jerry looked at them.

"Doesn't feel too good, does it?" Kim stuck her tongue out at him, got out of the booth, and left.

* * *

Kim was walking to the dojo, but she stopped right outside when she saw Emily and Jack laughing while they were sparring.

She shook off the jealousy rising in her and walked inside, smiling at them. "Hey guys."

"Hi, Kim." Emily looked at the ground; she knew Kim saw her talking to Jack and being as she's not really one for confrontation, she stepped aside.

"Are you okay, Emily?" Kim asked her; she was with Jack now, so she didn't find Emily as a threat anymore. In fact, she might just try and be friends with her.

"Fine." She smiled. "I was just going to change and then go home." She turned to walk away.

"Oh, wait!" Kim stopped her. "Jack and I are going roller-skating this weekend with a friend. You should come with us."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jack whispered to Kim.

"I'd love to." Emily nodded, surprised by the invitation.

"Great. I was thinking of asking Jerry too. Is that okay?"

Emily blushed, thinking of how bold she got at lunch when she sat in his lap. "Yeah, that's fine." She walked away from them.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked Kim.

"I'm getting Jerry a girlfriend because he's too chicken to do it himself." She explained.

"But they hate each other."

"No, they don't. Do you think Jerry would have blushed when she sat on his lap, if he hated her? Do you think she would have blushed just now when I mentioned Jerry, if she hated him?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't understand girl logic and I want to attempt to understand it."

Kim laughed and pushed his shoulder playfully.

* * *

**Kind of short, but trust me, the next chapter or so will be good (: I hope haha**


	7. Set up

"Remind me again why I'm here." Jerry said to Kim and Jack at the roller rink Saturday afternoon.

"Guys!" Emily jogged up to them, avoiding Jerry's eyes. "Sorry I'm late, my mom kind of drives like my grandma."

"It's cool." Jack held the door open for them.

"Wait a minute." Jerry held Kim back. "You set me up."

"I did." She admitted. "This isn't just a date for me and Jack, it's also a date for you and Emily."

"Why?!" Jerry glared at her.

"Because you like her, duh."

"I'm going to kill you, Kim." He walked inside.

Kim ran to catch up with Jack, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Hey guys!" Brody waved from across the rink before making his way over to them. "That's my dad over there." He pointed to where he had been previously standing.

"Wow." Kim and Emily said.

"You're dad's really…" Kim started.

"Handsome." Emily finished.

"Not that handsome." Jack mumbled, pulling Kim closer.

She laughed and pinched his cheek. "You're so jealous, it's cute."

"It is not." He whined, swatting her hand away.

"Let's skate." Jerry said, putting on his roller skates and stepping onto the rink.

"Uh…" Emily hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I…can't skate." She frowned.

Jack smiled. "So, why did you agree to come then?"

"Because Kim was being nice to me and we didn't exactly start off on the right foot." She said.

"Come on, Emily." Kim smiled. "I can't skate either."

"Yeah, but you have Jack to help you."

"True." Kim sighed. "Jerry!"

"What?!" He called from the other side.

"Get over here!"

He rolled his eyes as he skated up to them. "Again, what?"

Kim nudged Emily forward, making her fall into Jerry's arms. "Emily needs help skating."

"Kim!" Emily hissed.

Jerry glared at Kim, but took Emily's hand and guided her across the rink, making sure she didn't fall.

"Huh. That was nice of you, Kim." Jack said, stepping onto the rink and reaching his hand out.

She took it and stayed close to his side. "I was mean to her at first, so I thought maybe I could do something nice."

"How do you know she likes Jerry?" He asked her.

"I don't." She admitted. "But I'm hoping she does because I think her and Jerry would make a good couple."

"You're not worried she's only going along with this little plan of yours so she can make me jealous?"

"No." She turned to him. "Why? ARE you jealous?"

"No!" He chuckled, pulling her back to him. "Just covering my basics."

* * *

**Short! Dx I'm sorry =/**


	8. Shouldn't be

Jerry had been holding on to Emily's waist as they glided across the rink smoothly.

"Thanks, Jerry." Emily blushed. "And I'm sorry if I did anything to make you hate me."

Jerry sighed. "I don't hate you. It's just that Jack and Kim have been friends for a long time and they really liked each other, I didn't want anybody coming between them."

Emily stopped and faced him. "I didn't know they liked each other until AFTER I got here. When I tried getting Jack to ask me on a date, I was only doing it because I thought they'd never talk to each other again."

"And the other day at lunch? You sat on me. What was that about?" He crossed his arms.

"I like you." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I like you!" She nearly yelled then looked away from him when she saw a few people turn to stare at her.

"I know." Jerry smirked. "I heard you the first time."

She punched his shoulder and crossed her arms. "Everyone's staring now."

"No one's staring." He laughed.

"Are you done humiliating me now?" She hissed. "You know I like you, now stop making fun of me for it."

"I'm not making fun of you for it. And I never said I didn't like you back."

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

* * *

"Look, look, look." Kim smiled in the direction of Emily and Jerry. "Isn't that cute?" She looked at Jack.

"I guess." He shrugged.

She glared at him. "I think it's cute."

"I'm a dude, I don't do cute." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I do." She pouted.

"You're a girl." He pointed out.

"Obviously."

"Hey, Kim, come check this out." Brody pulled her forward and took over to the spot where his dad was, introducing her.

Jack watched as his girlfriend shook hands with Brody's father and sighed. As Brody helped Kim skate back over, he put a fake smile on his face.

"Welcome back." He joked.

"Good to be back." She giggled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Thanks for the back up, Kim." Brody smiled. "I'll see you at school." He skated away from them.

* * *

The next day, at the dojo, Milton and Eddie were stretching when Jack and Kim walked in holding hands.

"Hey, guys." Milton greeted. "How was the roller rink?"

"Fun." Kim smiled.

"Didn't Jerry and Emily go with you guys?" Eddie asked them. "Are they together too now?"

Kim opened her mouth to explain that Jerry and Emily had left the roller rink on their own and she hadn't seen them all night, but she heard laughter behind her and turned to see Jerry carrying Emily on his back.

"Hey!" She beamed.

"Hi." Emily laughed as jumped off Jerry's back. "Hi, Milton, Eddie." She waved.

"Yo." Jerry said, walking over to his locker and grabbing his gi.

"So, uh, what's up with that?" Eddie whispered to Jerry.

"What's up with what?"

"You and Emily. Are you guys a thing now or what?" Milton asked.

"Yup." Jerry smiled proudly.

"Yes!" Kim cheered from across the dojo. " I knew it! You guys owe me ten bucks!" She said to Eddie and Milton.

Emily laughed as she finished putting on her gi, not minding the bet between the three friends.

Kim stuck her tongue out at her two friends who each handed her ten dollars.

Jack sighed as he watched Brody come rushing into the dojo, lifting Kim into the air and spinning her around.

"Brody!" She squealed, laughing as he set her back down. "What's going on?"

"My dad LOVED meeting you." He beamed.

Kim smiled and opened her mouth to tell him she had a great time meeting him too, but Jack wound his arm tight around her waist.

"Hey, Brody."

"Oh, hey Jack. I was just telling Kim that my dad really likes her."

Jack faked a smile at him. "Great."

Sensing the tension, Brody shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. "So, um, I should go, but I'll see you at school, Kim."

"Yeah." She nodded. "Bye, Brody."

"What was that?" Jack asked, letting go of her.

"What was what?"

The guys and Emily gathered around them.

" 'Bye, Brody'." Jack mocked her. "Since when has saying bye to someone require a flirty voice?"

"A flirty voice?" Kim scoffed. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, Kim, very serious!"

"No, you're being ridiculous!"

"Tell me, Kimberly, were you lying when you told me that you had absolutely no feelings for Brody?"

"Excuse me?!" She gasped. "Of course not! What is your problem, Jack?!"

"My problem is that my girlfriend doesn't care that another guy's flirting with her right in front of me!"

"Brody wasn't flirting! We happen to be friends!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be!"

"No, maybe I just shouldn't be your girlfriend!" She threw her hands in the air and stormed out of the dojo, leaving Jack, the guys, and Emily stunned.


	9. Affectionate

"Kim!" Emily shouted, running down the hall to catch up with Kim at her locker. "There you are. I've been calling you all night."

"Hey, Em." Kim mumbled, shoving books into her locker.

"Kim, I think you should talk to Jack about what happened yesterday."

"There's nothing to talk about." Kim sniffled, feeling the tears well up in her eyes again. "Jack and I are over, that's it."

"But it can't be." Emily frowned. "You love him, and he loves you."

"He doesn't love me." She shook her head. "If he did, he would have believed me when I said I didn't have any feelings for Brody."

"He's just worried." Emily reassured. "He's just scared that Brody might steal you away from him."

"Are you kidding me?" Kim wiped a tear away from her eye. "Brody would never."

"But Jack doesn't know that."

"If he doesn't trust Brody, the least he can do is trust me." She slammed her locker closed and walked away before she broke down completely.

Emily sighed as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. "Hi, Jerry."

"Hey. How'd it go with Kim?"

"Not so good." She slumped her shoulders. "This can't happen, Jerry. They can't be over."

Jerry frowned. "Well, how do we think we should help?"

Emily's eyes brightened. "You'd really help me get them back together?!"

"Of course." He smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She jumped up and down, clapping her hands and flinging her arms around his neck.

He laughed, winding his arms around her waist. "You're welcome."

She squealed and ran off, leaving Jerry with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Jack slammed his locker closed, catching Brody's eye. He glared at him, making Brody shift uncomfortably.

"Brody!" He heard a girl call and watched in jealousy as he realized the blonde haired girl who ran up to Brody was Kim.

She jumped in his arms and dug her head into his neck, clinging to him.

Jack balled his hands into fists and stomped away.

Kim had been crying all night and all she wanted was some comfort; she felt that when Brody held her tight. She also felt it with Jack, but since they weren't together anymore, she had no one else to run to.

"Kim, it's okay." Brody soothed her.

"It's not okay." She sniffed. "I can't believe he just didn't trust me."

"I know." He sighed. "Look, if you want, I'll stay with you today and you don't have to worry about facing Jack alone."

"Thank you." She mumbled. "You're the best."

He nuzzled his face in her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Everything's gonna be okay, I promise."

Kim groaned into his shirt as she heard the bell ring, reluctant to let go of him. So he walked her to class and she scolded him for walking her across campus and that he'd be late to his class.

Brody simply smiled and kissed her cheek, jogging away after he saw her sit in her assigned seat.

* * *

At lunch, Emily had been looking around the cafeteria to see if she could spot Kim and she did. She called her name and waved her over, only to catch her frown as Jack sat at the table with Emily.

Kim looked away from them and followed Brody to an empty table.

Jack stabbed at what looked like food on his tray as Milton, Eddie, and Jerry came up to the table.

"Hey, man." Jerry said as he sat next to Emily.

"Hey." Jack mumbled. He scanned the cafeteria and found Kim leaning on Brody. His heart felt as though it'd been ripped from his chest. He wanted to cry, kick, scream, and punch anything that got in his way; whatever it took to get out all the frustration.

"Kim and Brody again?" Milton said, looking over at them.

"Who cares?" Jack spat. "Glad to see she 'doesn't have feelings for him'." He mocked.

"Jack!" Emily snapped. "Don't whine about it! Go over there and talk to her if you're so upset!"

"She doesn't want to talk to me!"

"Of course she does!"

"Then why is she with Brody?!"

"Obvious!" Emily slapped him upside the head. "YOU got her angry, YOU accused her of having feelings for another guy, and YOU let her walk away without talking any of it out. Brody never did ANY of those things, and that's why she feels like she can confide in him."

"Well, she doesn't have to be so…affectionate." Jack lowered his voice, realizing she may have been right.

"Affectionate?" Emily raised an eyebrow. "Affectionate."

"Yes, affectionate."

"Jack, do you hear yourself? 'Affectionate'." She mocked him then scoffed. "She isn't like that, Jack, and if she is, she only gets like that with you."

Jack pointed in the direction of Brody and Kim, who had her legs propped over his and her head on his shoulder. "THAT isn't affectionate?"

Emily wanted so badly to yell at him, but she wasn't one to make a scene. "Forget it." She sneered, pushing her chair back violently and storming out of the cafeteria.

She was mad for two reasons; one being that Jack was the one who started the fight with Kim, yet he was acting like it was all Kim's fault. Two, Jack just didn't understand that Kim was only being like that with Brody because she missed Jack.


	10. Brody!

After school, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, Emily, and Jack were at the dojo practicing for the karate tournament in just a few weeks. Emily and Jack were pounding into their practice dummies as Jerry stood, wide-eyed at Emily's strength.

"Wouldn't want to be on her bad side." Eddie whispered to him.

"Definitely not." Jerry agreed.

Jack had stopped to rest for a while since he was out of breath, but his gut wrenched when he heard the familiar laugh of his ex-girlfriend.

Kim and Brody walked into the dojo as Rudy was coming out of his office.

"Hey guys." He greeted, and then did a double take. "You're Brody, right?"

"Yeah." Brody smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm gonna get ready for practice." Kim stated, walking away from them.

"I've seen you do karate with the, uh, the Black Dragons, right?" Rudy asked him.

Brody nodded shamefully. "It was a long time ago."

"Try 3 months." Jack said from behind them. "What are you doing here?"

"I walked Kim over." Brody avoided Jack's glare and Rudy clapped his hands together.

"Listen." Rudy broke the tension. "If you're willing to through a small entrance fight with my best student, I think you'd do the dojo some good with your skills."

"Uh, sure." Brody smiled. "Why not?"

"Because." Jack laughed. "I'M his best student."

Brody gulped but refused to show Jack how intimidated he was. He felt small fingers intertwine with his own and he looked down to see Kim staring up at him with concern.

"Brody, you don't have to do this." She said. "You have nothing to prove to Jack." She glared in the direction of the brown haired boy who had his hands curled into fists.

"Scared, Brody?" Jack took a step towards him.

"Jack, stop being a jerk." Emily came up behind him, but immediately got pulled off to the side by Jerry.

"No, Jack." Brody stepped closer to him as well. "I'm NOT scared."

"All right." Rudy smiled. "Get set, guys." He walked into his office to gather up some paperwork for Brody.

Kim stood off to the side with the guys and Emily as Brody and Jack faced each other. She had her hands folded in front of her, hoping Jack didn't hurt Brody too bad.

As soon as Rudy gave the signal, Jack lunged towards Brody, swinging at him; this wasn't a simple little fight like Rudy had thought it would be, this was Jack putting all of his power into trying as best as he can to injure Brody.

Brody dodged Jack's punch and swiped at his feet, knocking him over and stepping back quickly before Jack could do anything.

The fight went on for what seemed like hours, until Rudy broke them up, saying they should take a break.

Brody walked over by Kim, who looked up at him with a frown. He simply smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He walked back over to the mat when Rudy called them back.

Jack had been so angry with Brody and Kim that when Brody kicked at him, he swung around and grabbed Brody by the arm, flipping him over.

Brody landed on the mat with a hard thud, knocking the air out of him. He gasped and groaned.

"Brody!" Kim screamed, running over and falling by his side. "Brody, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." His voice was strained. "I swear."

"No, you're not." Kim had tears in her eyes. "You're really hurt. Can you stand up?"

Emily rushed over. "I'll help him, Kim. It's okay." She took Brody by the arm and helped him stand up.

Jerry rushed over and helped his girlfriend carry Brody over the bench.

"Jack!" Kim stood up, pushing at him. "How could you?!"

"Me?! How could you?!" He screamed.

"I'm not the one who hurt Brody!"

"No, but you had no problem hurting me!"

"Is that what this is all about?! Because YOU got mad at ME over nothing?!"

"It wasn't nothing! It was you and him!"

"We did nothing wrong!"

"You acted like you were together!"

"Enough!" Emily screamed. "Just stop it! Jack, what is the matter with you?!"

"Why is everyone on HER side?!" Jack threw his arms in the air.

"Because she's not acting like a jerk!"

"No, she's acting like a brat!" Jack spat before he realized what he had said.

Silence. Then a loud _slap_!

Jack held on to the side of his face, it was red and it burned. Everyone looked at the girl standing in front of him.

"You're an idiot." Emily sneered at him; Kim would have been the one to slap him, but she had taken Brody out of the dojo to his house. "Kim never loved Brody, Jack. Kim doesn't feel a thing for him! She fell for YOU! If she really had feelings for him, don't you think she would have been with HIM instead of you?! You don't even realize the damage you've done, do you?! You lost Kim! After all that fighting and whining and complaining, you finally had her then you LOST her! Because you're too stubborn to look past her friendship with Brody. Because you can't accept the fact that you're not the only guy in her life. She loves you, Jack, or she did until you pulled that stupid little stunt." She grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the dojo with Jerry trailing behind her, hoping to calm her down.

* * *

**I'm not very good at writing fight scenes (as you can tell xD) But I tried my best (:**

**I know Jack saying Kim acting like a brat wasn't exactly am "insult" but I didn't want to write something too harsh and get hate for it, so I stuck with that haha**

**So, what do you guys think of Jack in this chapter?**


	11. Lonely

Jack lay in bed that night with an ice pack on his cheek. He sighed heavily and stood up from his bed, walking downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going out." He said.

"It's kind of late, isn't it?" His mother finished putting the rest of dinner away.

"There's something I need to do." He walked out the door.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked up the steps of the small beige house. He knocked on the door and waited, expecting no answer.

Jack stiffened as the door opened and the small, blonde haired girl stood in front of him.

"Hey." He whispered, observing her tear stained face. "Listen, I wanted to say I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for what you did." Kim wiped her face with her jacket sleeve. "Sorry doesn't take away the pain Brody felt for hours after leaving the dojo today."

"I know." Jack let out a huge breath. "I know it doesn't. But, Kim, you have to believe that I never, intentionally meant to hurt Brody like that."

"Why would you agree to fight him in the first place, Jack?" She let tears stream down her face. "You knew you were better than him, there's no excuse for what you did."

Jack's heart sank; he hated seeing Kim like that. The fact that it didn't happen so often, made him feel even worse. "Kim." He reached for her.

Kim took a step back. "Don't." She closed her eyes. "Don't say you're sorry because it's just meaningless."

"I love you, Kim. I was just scared. I know it doesn't mean I had the right to do what I did, but I just…I couldn't lose you."

"You lost me anyways." She sniffled. "I love you too, Jack, but you didn't trust me. How can I be in a relationship with no trust?"

"I trust you." He wrapped his arms around her, refusing to let her go as she struggled to get out of his grip.

She finally gave up and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his jacket. "Please…please don't do anything like this again."

"Never." Jack promised. "And I swear, I'll apologize to Brody and to Emily."

"Emily?"

"She's mad at me too."

Kim gave him a confused look.

"She had a good reason." He kissed her cheek.

She nodded and held him closer.

* * *

"Hey, Brody!" Jack called from across the hall a couple days later. He jogged up to him. "Listen-."

"It's cool, Jack." Brody chuckled. "I know you're here to apologize, Kim called. And listen, I never meant for mine and Kim's friendship to look like more than it was."

"It's okay." Jack nodded. "I still feel really, really bad about what happened at the dojo."

"Bridge under the water, man." Brody shook his hand. "If it's cool with you, I'd still like to join the Bobbi Wasabi Dojo."

"Yeah, man." Jack smiled. "You got skill."

"Thanks." Brody nodded and walked away from him.

Jack turned and ran into Kim, who smiled up at him and kissed him.

"Thank you." She mumbled against his lips.

"You're welcome." He smiled and looked up, seeing Emily across the hall. He gulped and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"You'll be fine." Kim nudged him forward, pushing him towards Emily.

She slammed her locker closed and glared at him. "Yes?"

"I'm, uh…I'm s-sorr-."

"You're forgiven." She smiled and hugged him.

"What?" Jack was confused. "But…you…and the yelling…and the slapping…and…huh?"

"Kim called and told me what happened." She explained. "And-."

"After a couple of hours of convincing." Kim held his hand. "She agreed to forgive you."

"Really?" Jack sighed with relief. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Emily smiled as Jerry showed up beside her.

"Hey, man." Jerry gave him a high-five.

"Hey, Jerry." Jack smiled.

"Let's hit lunch, I'm starving." He steered Emily to the cafeteria with Jack and Kim following behind them.

* * *

Jack sighed with content as Kim settled in his lap at the lunch table.

"I'm tired." She mumbled, leaning her head on his shoulder and sneezed. "And sick."

"Your fault for being out in the rain like that." He teased.

"It's YOUR fault." She glared at him.

"Yeah, but you didn't HAVE to stay out in the rain with me."

She bit his neck gently, making him squirm. "You KEPT me out there."

He smiled at her. "If I hadn't, you wouldn't be sitting with me."

She ruffled his hair and laughed as he grumbled to himself, trying to fix it.

"I need a nap." Emily grained, resting her head on the table.

"Why'd you stay up all night?" Jerry asked with his mouth full.

"Because you can talk for hours." She lifted her head. "By the way, you killed my phone battery and I had to leave it at home to charge."

He swallowed his food and smiled sheepishly at her. "I'm sorry."

She laughed softly and leaned forward, kissing him.

Jerry blushed after she pulled away; he wasn't actually used to having a girlfriend like Emily and he definitely wasn't used to the public displays of affection.

"Hey, guys." Eddie waved, walking up to the table with Milton. "Can you believe Rudy's taking in ANOTHER black belt student?"

"Wow." Emily and Kim laughed. "Come on, you guys. Give Brody a chance, he's really good."

Jack nodded in agreement.

"Aren't you afraid of a little competition?" Milton asked her, Jack, and Emily.

"No." Emily replied, resting against Jerry.

"Why would we be afraid?" Kim asked.

"We are." Eddie admitted, point at himself, Milton, and Eddie. "You guys are all black belts, we're not even close to the same level you are."

"Eddie." Jack patted his shoulder. "Dude, it's okay, that's what practice is for. It's not lie Rudy's going to drop you guys from the dojo because it's taking awhile to get your next belt."

Eddie and Milton decided to let it go; Jack was right. Even though they weren't as good as Kim, Emily, Jack, and Brody, doesn't mean they were bad entirely.

* * *

After school, at the dojo, the group of friends had just finished practice for the day.

"You good?" Jack asked Brody, laughing at how winded he was.

"I'm good." Brody panted, laughing. "It's been awhile."

"You'll get back in the swing of things." Kim reassured, smiling.

"We're heading over to Falafel Phil's." Jack said, grabbing her hand. "Coming, Brody?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'll meet you there."

Everyone left the dojo, except for Brody, who was putting his things away in his locker. He sighed and closed his locker; it was weird being friends with Jack after just being pummeled by him a few days before. Plus, he was so used to having Kim around and being so close with her, that every time he saw her with Jack, he felt lonely.

He had actually grown to like Kim, even before all the stuff that happened at the cotillion. He would have told her, but he knew her feelings for Jack, so he backed off. Telling her how her felt only meant getting on Jack's bad side again and possibly losing her as a friend.

He changed out of his gi, closed his locker, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and made his way to Falafel Phil's. He smiled when Kim waved him over to the table they were sitting at.

Brody sat across from her and joined in their conversation, laughing at a joke Jerry had told. He looked at his new friends and decided, for the sake of everyone, to keep what he felt to himself.

From across the restaurant he saw a girl smile at him and blush. He smiled in her direction.

"_Or_." He thought to himself. "_I could just move on_."

* * *

**So...that's it. Ha. This is the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it (:**


End file.
